mlpfanartfandomcom-20200223-history
Cupcakes 2: Life of Death
It has been two weeks since Rainbow Dash was killed by Pinkamena Diane Pie, and her “ZAT” Army has already been aligned. It is up to the two soldiers of the Ponyville Navy, John Craz3 and Mike Sniper. There will be zombies, there will be soldiers’ sacrifices, and there will be Cupcakes! The movie will feature three alternate endings. The movie will also feature deleted scenes. Cast *Josh Allen Knox as John Craz3 *Colton Lochmann as Crosby *Torre Gja as Laskey *Love Flores as Rainbow Dash *Katie Sanchez as Fluttershy *Mary Pountney as Rarity *Stephanie Rose Maria as Applejack, Karma, and Pinkie Pie *Tim Glissen as Mike Sniper, Doctor Whooves, and Борис *Rudy Dominguez as Soldier *Kira Buckland as Twilight Sparkle *Pinkie Fazbear Pie as Pinkie Pie (Singing Voice) Characters John Craz3 All about John Craz3 is in John Craz3's Adventures. Go there for answers. Mike Sniper This is Sergeant Mike Sniper. Before all this "ZAT" crap started, Mike was working with Rarity at Carousel Boutique. But the Ponyville Navy called him in, so he had to say good bye to his girlfriend, and from here on out, he was Sniper; the best sniper there ever was. 2 weeks had past, and he was eventually ranked to Sergeant. 5 months had passed and he'd eventualy met John Craz3. Then things, goes turn for the worst. It all started after the reports on the missing whereabouts on Rainbow Dash and Princess Twilight Sparkle , when Mike checked the basement of Sugarcube Corner with John, they'd found Rainbow and Twilight, with their cutie marks gone, their wings ripped out, their stomach sliced open, and Twilight's horn sliced off. Mike helped John trying to find Rainbow and Twilight's killer. Eventually they'd figured out who killed Rainbow and Twilight. And so the "ZAT War" began… Rarity This is Rarity. Before all this "ZAT" crap started, she is one of the main characters of Friendship is Magic, where she represnts the element of generosity. And you probably know that this sweet and elite mare had nothing to do with the whole ZAT/Cupcakes incident. But she is a soul survivor of the ZAT War by LOCKING HERSELF INSIDE HER OWN HOUSE FOR 3 AND A HALF WEEKS!!! Pinkamena Diane Pie This is Pinkamena Diane Pie a.k.a Pinkie Pie a.k.a Zombie Die. In the infamous fan fiction Cupcakes introduced the possibility of Pinkie becoming a murdering psychopath. Pinkie Pie decides to make a stuffed Rainbow Dash from her friend's body. She uses the organs for her cupcakes. Rainbow Dash This is Rainbow Dash . Before all this "ZAT" crap started, she is one of the "Mane 6". She is a friend of Twilight, Pinkie, Fluttershy, Applejack and Rarity. She is also the bearer of the element of loyalty. And YES, Rainbow Dash is the victim of the Cupcakes Incident. Rainbow Dash is invited to the bakery by Pinkie Pie to help her out with some baking. Once she arrives, she discovers no sign of any work in progress, but, knowing Pinkie Pie, doesn't feel surprised and readily eats a cupcake offered by Pinkie, thinking of it as of a "taste test". In reality, the cupcake appears to have been injected with a soporific, which knocks Rainbow Dash unconscious. After the drug's effect is over, Rainbow Dash awakens to find herself tied up in a dark cellar room. Pinkie Pie appears to tell Rainbow Dash that she's going to make cupcakes, but she's out of a necessary ingredient: Rainbow Dash herself. Twilight Sparkle This is Twilight Sparkle. Before all this "ZAT" crap started, she is a studious Alicorn, and the former protege of Princess Celestia. She is very practical and grounded, often serving as the voice of reason, though she has a tendency to freak out whenever disappointing the Princess becomes a possibility, at least, in her mind. She represents the element of magic. In Magical Mystery Cure, Princess Celestia changes Twilight Sparkle from a unicorn to an alicorn. Laskey This is Admiral Laskey. He's pretty much the leader of the whole Ponyville Navy. Gallery Cupcakes LoD Craz3.jpg|John Craz3 Cupcakes LoD Rarity.jpg|Rarity Cupcakes LoD Pinkie.jpg|Pinkamena Diane Pie Cupcakes LoD Sniper.jpg|Mike Sniper Cupcakes 2: Life of Death Rainbow Dash.jpg|Rainbow Dash twilight sparkle.jpg|Twilight Sparkle Laskey.png|Adm. Laskey Борис (Boris).png|Борис (Boris) Soldier Stealth Suit.png|Soldiers' Suit Cupcakes Life Of Death Poster.png|Cupcakes 2: Life of Death Movie Poster|link=https://www.facebook.com/cupcakestw0 Cupcakes 2 Wallpaper 2.png|Cupcakes 2 Wallpaper|link=https://www.facebook.com/cupcakestw0 Cupcakes 2 DVD Cover.png|Cupcakes 2: Life of Death DVD Cover|link=https://www.facebook.com/cupcakestw0 Cupcakes Life Of Death CD Pic.png|Cupcakes 2: Life of Death DVD & CD Disk|link=https://www.facebook.com/cupcakestw0 10574432_311869222313535_2366818508779140305_n.jpg|Pic #1 of the Movie 10435540_311869265646864_1763564871950989694_n.jpg|Pic #2 of the Movie 10377638_311869282313529_9090698008790875014_n.jpg|Pic #3 of the Movie movie pic 004.jpg|Pic #4 of the Movie 10301206_316818401818617_8578028447104391865_n.jpg|Pic #5 of the Movie 10600447_1464066643852010_6387231572176712073_n.jpg|Pic #6 of the Movie movie pic 007.jpg|Pic #7 of the Movie Crazy shit dude.png|Pic #8 of the Movie Secret camera video.jpg|Pic #9 of the Movie Twilights Insides.jpg|movie pic #10 The Final Preview.jpg|movie pic #11 Pinkie pie cutie mark by blackgryph0n-d3e1k3f.png|Pinkie Pie's Cutie Mark craz3gam3r logo.png|John Craz3's Cutie Mark sniper-rifle.png|Mike Sniper's Cutie Mark Brider_grade_0.png|Admiral Laskey's Cutie Mark Cupcakes 2 Logo.png|Cupcakes 2 Movie Logo VideosTrailer #1 External links *Official Website * Facebook page *Cupcakes 2 Wiki *JFK Studios' YouTube channel *JFK Studios' Vimeo page *Tween Animations' YouTube channel *Tween Animations' Vimeo page *Vimeo channel for Cupcakes 2 *YouTube channel for Cupcakes 2 *One of Cupcakes 2 YouTube playlist *Cupcakes 2's Twitter *Characters for Cupcakes 2 *Facebook Page of John Craz3 *Facebook Page of Mike Sniper Category:Fanmade videos Category:Fanmade characters